


Seventeen

by CastleAndMurdock



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Art Student Rey, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Bisexuality, Cat BB-8, College, Demisexual Finn, Demisexuality, Dog Chewbacca, Eventual Relationships, Finn is British, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, History Student Finn, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo and Rey are cousins, M/M, Partying, Poe is a strange hipster man, Poe is basically Lleywn tbh idk, Poetry Student Ben/Kylo, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weirdness, college students, everyone is over 18, law student hux, musician poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: Finn/Poe College AU told in seventeen mini chapters, each corresponding to a one word prompt. Each chapter goes further into their relationship, from their first meeting to other firsts. ;) Featuring other characters. (Rating will probably change)





	1. Tree

Finn had gotten very behind on his studies that week. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't find the time to study. His roommate was loud, obnoxious and distracting, so working in his dorm was usually out of the question, considering this roommate of his rarely ever left. Finn had moved into the library, hoping that the mandatory peace and quiet the room promised would be a perfect place to work. And for a while, it had been. Until the strange old librarian kept staring at him from her desk, her creepy glassy eyes watching his every move. Which after an hour of this, finally prompted Finn to pack it up and leave, to get as far away from her frightening glare as possible. He carried his heavy books in one arm, looking around the campus to find a place to sit and work. His eyes lit up when he saw a tree just to the far right of the buildings. It was a perfect tree, a tall, leafy oak, just far enough away from annoying people and creepy old ladies, and the shade was just right. Finn walked over to the most beautiful tree in the world and sat down under it, leaning his tired back against the strong trunk. He opened his books and spread them on the grass, taking out a pen as he wrote things down in his notebook. He had only finished a sentence when he heard it for the first time.

Finn heard the soft strum of a guitar, coming from somewhere behind him. He glanced up from his notebook and looked around him in confusion. Thinking he had just imagined it, he went back to his writing. A few seconds later he heard it again, the same note, but a little louder this time. Finn's head shot up and he dropped his pen, it made a small line of ink on the page as it fell.

"Hello?" he called out curiously, almost cautiously. The sound stopped, something shifted in the grass on the other side of the tree.

"Why are you sitting under my tree?" an unfamiliar voice asked accusingly, there was a strange sound to the tone of his voice, like he was joking.

"Uhh, I didn't know you owned this specific tree." Finn replied. The voice behind the tree laughed.

"I don't," he said. "But the school doesn't know that." It was Finn's turn to laugh. He closed his notebook and turned his head to one side, yet he was still unable to see who he was talking to. "I'd carve my name into it, but that seems kinda cruel, don't you think?" he asked. Finn nodded, but realized he couldn't see it.

"Yeah," Finn finally replied. "But I'm sure if you hang around long enough, people will start to realize who's tree this is." He started to pack his things again, preparing for another unfortunate move around the campus.

"Are you leaving?" the voice asked, as he heard the paper ruffle.

"Well...yeah. I don't want to disturb you." Finn said. There was shuffling behind the tree again, the soft sound of the guitar being set down into the grass.

"You aren't disturbing me." the man behind the tree replied. "I guess I could _share_ the tree with you. Would that work?" Finn set his heavy books back down.

"I suppose." Finn replied.

"What's your name?" he called out, still hidden. "I'm Poe."

"Finn." he answered.

"Honestly, I'm not gonna lie, I'm picturing you looking like a tree right now instead of a person. So am I coming over there, or are you coming over here?" Poe asked. Finn was about to answer, but before he could, Poe had already rolled around to his side of the tree. Poe dressed mostly in greys and browns, his jacket was slightly worn out, and his scarf was loose around his neck. He looked like autumn in springtime. Finn on the other hand dressed like a twenty year old history professor minus the stereotypical glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Finn replied, putting his pen away. He made no motion to shake his hand, and neither did Poe. "Any relation to Edgar Allan?" Poe laughed, his smile could be seen in his eyes.

"Not that I know of." he replied, leaning his head against the tree trunk. "Who knows though, there's probably countless similarities." 

"Like what?" Finn asked curiously. 

"Poetry," _Of course you're a poet._ Finn thought. "I have a cat? The guy was kind of insane, I can relate to that. Okay, so not as many as I thought." he laughed again. 

"You have a cat?" Finn asked. "What's its name?" 

"BB." Poe said. "He's a giant orange baby, he'll follow you everywhere." Finn put some more of his work away while Poe talked. 

"Why BB?" 

"The day I got him, he ate a bee. I thought it was fitting, I guess." Finn accidentally laughed, he put his hand over his mouth to stop it.

"Oh my god, that's not funny, I'm so sorry." he let out another involuntary little chuckle from deep in his chest. Poe smiled back at him. 

"Oh no, it was pretty funny, kinda sad, but still funny. His face was all lumpy for a couple of days."

Poe looked up at the sky and sighed. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to work, sorry to bother ya." He stood up and retrieved his guitar. "You can use the tree whenever you want, you seem cool." Finn nodded and smiled. 

"Thanks." he said. "You weren't bothering me, by the way. You're really good." Poe slung the guitar strap over his shoulder, letting the instrument rest against his back. 

"You should come hear me play sometime, then." Poe smirked. "Maybe come by and meet BB." Finn nodded again, but this time slower, the blatant flirting had gone over his head. 

"Sure, maybe." Finn replied. With a final smile, the musician turned and started walking back towards the dorms, leaving Finn behind under the tree.


	2. Party

Finn dragged his heavy books back to his dorm room. He needed to focus on his work, so he pushed the thoughts of the strange tree man from his mind. He shifted the books into one arm as he opened the door. The full force of a huge furry monster slammed into him, knocking Finn and his books to the floor of the hallway.

"Chewy!" the deep voice of his roommate called out. Ben Solo barrelled out of the dorm and wrestled the giant Newfoundland dog off of Finn and back into the room. Finn sat up and wiped the slobber off of his face. "Sorry..." Ben mumbled from inside. Finn gathered up his books and stepped into the dorm.

"Ben, what is that?" he asked, looking down at the giant, brown dog, currently laying on Finn's bed. He was huge and easily took up the entire twin sized bed.

"It's my dad's stupid dog, I have to watch him." Ben explained. "I have to keep him in here, since the school doesn't allow pets. It's a secret, so keep your mouth shut." Finn set his things down on the table by the door.

"For how long?" he asked, walking over to pet Chewy. Ben shrugged, pushing his black bangs out of his eyes.

"A few days?" Ben estimated. "I don't know, it was my mom's idea." Chewy grumbled in his sleep and Finn smiled.

"He's cute." Finn noted. The door suddenly opened behind him and a girl walked in. She had paint smudges on her hands, and a streak of blue across her nose.

"Knock, knock, boys." she smiled, tapping on the door a few times with her knuckles.

"Hey, Rey." Ben said, as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and replied to a message.

"Hi, Finn." Rey greeted. Finn turned away from the dog and smiled back at his roommate's cousin. "Is your boy coming?" she asked Ben. He nodded and put his phone away.

"Yeah, but he has a late class, so he'll be there after eight." Ben replied.

"Who?" Finn asked Rey.

"Hux, Ben's future husband." she teased. "I call them the Moody Monster and the Ginger Nightmare." Ben threw a balled up piece of paper at her. It missed.

"Shut up." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"He's cute, though. I like him." Rey laughed. "Don't screw it up please, even though Uncle Han hates him." Chewy grumbled again, and Rey walked over to pet him. "Why is the big guy here?"

"Dad's out of town, I have to take care of him." Ben answered.

"How come you get to have a pet? I guess it doesn't hurt to be the Dean's kid, huh?" Rey teased again.

"She's _your_ aunt, Rey. If you want a pet so bad, ask her." Ben countered. Finn laughed, more family drama. He hated to admit that he found it entertaining. Rey giggled and scratched behind Chewy's ear. Rey looked over at Finn.

"Do you wanna come with us tonight?" she asked him. "It's a party the other art students are throwing. It's gonna be fun." she said. Finn shook his head.

"I gotta study." Finn replied.

"You wouldn't have to stay long. I'd feel bad if I didn't at least invite you. You can be my guest." Rey coaxed. Finn thought it over, stealing a glance at the books on the table behind him.

"All right, maybe for a few minutes." he agreed.

"Great!" Rey cheered, as she headed back towards the door. "I'll see you boys tonight!" Chewy woke up at the sound of the door closing and he rolled around on Finn's bed, wanting Ben to pay attention to him. Finn stood up to get his books. He wanted to at least get _some_ studying in before tonight. He sat down next to Chewy on the bed and started reading. He noticed that Ben was unusually quiet. Usually he was yelling about something, or just being an obnoxious jerk. He was on his side of the room, on his own bed, absentmindedly texting away.

"I uh..." Finn began, but changed subjects mid-sentence, deciding not to ask about Hux. "It was nice of Rey to invite me." he said. Ben looked up from his phone, but only for a second.

"Yeah, she's nice." he agreed. Chewy put his head down on Finn's knee, whining for pets. Finn relented and scratched behind his ear as he worked. "The party is in like, half an hour, by the way." Ben mumbled, eyes still on his phone. Finn sighed and put his work away, knowing that he didn't have enough time to study. Ben eventually was ready to go, and they left Chewy in the dorm, with the radio on so he wouldn't get lonely. Ben took Finn to one of the other dorm buildings, across campus.

The sun had gone down by the time they got there. Rey met them at the doors and she took them up to where the party was. Loud, obscure sounding music boomed through the rooms, it hurt Finn's ears as he followed Rey and Ben up the stairs. The party was made up of a handful of art student friends of Rey's that Finn had never met before. The halls were dark, but some doors were opened that poured out different color lights, turning the hallway into a neon rainbow. They passed by a doorway filled with purple light, then a red, a green, they stopped at a blue room, Rey's room. She went in to see her roommate, promising to catch up with the boys later. Ben's boyfriend had gotten out of class early, and Ben had quickly abandoned Finn to make out with Hux in a dark corner of the hallway. Finn leaned against a wall, cascaded in pink light, watching people dance in the hall and wander from room to room. He turned his head to the right, just about to walk out and leave, when he saw him.

The tree man, Poe, had walked out of Rey's room, glowing in blue light, and started to head out. His eyes locked onto Finn as he passed. Poe stopped.

"Finn?" he asked, loudly over the music. "What are you doing here?"

"My roommate brought me." Finn said, just as loud, nodding towards Ben and Hux in the corner. Poe grimaced.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." Poe laughed. "You know Rey, then, right?" Finn nodded.

"I've met her a few times." Finn replied. Poe pointed towards the stairs, motioning for him to follow. Finn followed Poe outside, where the music wasn't blaring.

"I hate parties." Poe said. "Rey invited me a week ago. I didn't wanna come but, she's cute, y'know?" Finn nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she's nice." Finn repeated Ben's earlier words.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Poe asked, out of the blue. Finn looked back at the dorm building and then back at Poe.

"I'd love to."


End file.
